The subject invention is directed toward the molding art and, more particularly, to a mold apparatus for forming helically shaped components.
The invention is especially suited for use in forming an improved plastic fastener having a helically grooved stud and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for forming a variety of helically configured components.
In our copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 08/393,328, filed concurrently herewith for "Helix Fastener Assembly" there is disclosed a molded plastic fastener assembly that includes a helically grooved stud member that engages in a cylindrical bore with an interference fit.
Injection molding such helically shaped components requires relatively complex molds incorporating multiple slides and moving parts. As a consequent, the molds are expensive and sometimes result in long cycle times.